


[podfic] Our Scullys

by idellaphod



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Gen, Metafiction, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were looking for a hero, but we found Dana Scully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Our Scullys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Scullys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56173) by [Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk). 



Length: 00.03.52  
Size: 3.54 MB | 1.82 MB  
File type: .mp3 | .m4b  
Download: [at mediafire.com](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2zyl2cxyoupuz11/%5Bx-files%5D_our_scullys_by_punk.mp3) | [at mediafire.com](http://www.mediafire.com/download/i28au5mge97hh56/%5Bx-files%5D_our_scullys_by_punk.m4b)  
Streaming: available at the original livejournal post [here](http://scully-fest.livejournal.com/2790.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Punk for blanket permission to record :)


End file.
